Conventionally, a mass spectrometer has been used which includes an ionization section for ionizing a sample, injects a sample solution in the ionization section at the time of analysis and separates the generated ions according to the mass-to-charge ratio (m/z). In addition, a device using chromatograph is also used in the front stage of the mass spectrometer.
For example, in a device using liquid chromatograph in the front stage of the mass spectrometer, a sample is injected into a mobile phase sent at a constant flow rate, and sample components contained in the mobile phase are separated in time in a separation column. Then, the separated sample components (sample solution) are injected into the ionization section of the mass spectrometer (see, for example, Patent Document 1 below). As the mobile phase, for example, a liquid such as water or methanol is used.
Also, a supercritical fluid chromatograph using, for example, a fluid in a supercritical state such as carbon dioxide as the mobile phase is also known (for example, see Patent Document 2 below).